


The Prince and His Monster

by Gayac



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, metaphorical monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayac/pseuds/Gayac
Summary: One night i slept after reading Sigyn's AshThor and I had a dream that went into twisted metaphorical territory. Be warned this is heavy metaphor and no story, no characters and no relationships. This is just a dream which begged to be written.





	The Prince and His Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigynthefaithful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/gifts).



A prince forgotten in his own realm

A monster in his place terrorizing the kingdom with murky darkness, with confusion

The prince has forgotten who he is

The monster climbs down the once magnificent stairs now crooked twisted dark and broken and asks the prince

“who are you really?”

When no answer was forthcoming he laughed

“No one” Monster’s voice comes out with a sibilant hiss and it continues to laugh

echoes of _‘no one’ ‘no one’ ‘no one’_ continued to bounce of the walls of the crumbling palace

The prince was confused, his struggled for a bit but then he thought

_Of course he was no one_

But an uncomfortable memory tugged painfully at his mind

“I _was_ someone. I was the prince’ he said with a whisper staring at a broken window which allowed a lonely beam of light inside the palace.

“everyone has forgotten you” the monster looms a few steps above him

“why can’t I remember? The prince fumbles as he clutches the rails of the old once magnificent staircase

He stumbles and looks around

The realization is what makes the terror in the night real

The realization is what long throat tearing screams are made up of

He stumbles like a drunk and looks around like he just woke up from a life-long coma

He can’t remember and then in a flash of a moment he can

And that’s what makes it worse

The remembrance

He was happy being a servant

Happy? No he was unaware of being anything else but a servant there was nothing else and there wasn’t pain

Then the remembrance came and brought with it throat tearing screams

Old golden memories clawed at the prince’s brain not like a parasite but like drowning men claw at flotsam

They are fierce cause they are desperate and don’t want to die

And the worst part is they are beautiful

 

Now he knows what lies beyond the darkness

Now he knows what he fears is the state of unawareness

He is aware that he is unaware

He is scared and his soul is scared because he fears that the darkness will consume him and he will never attain full awareness

The monster knows and wants to pull him deeper and deeper

The more clearly the prince can see the more terrifying everything is. Like in a dream he had accepted the monster as normal and mundane but now he sees its nothing but normal

It wears a pink frilly dress, torn and sloppy, its bony grotesque form underneath neither male nor female. It has pincers for a mouth on the snout of a deformed dog, its eyes dark pitch black pools of tar. Two black holes that won’t let light escape.

Escape he must

Cause the monster seeks to take him under, drown him in unawareness.

But he now remembers what it is to be aware. Its Joy, its bliss; it’s the opposite of terror

The fog shifts and the murky darkness dissipates, replaced by warm morning sun filtering through the large stained glass window which wasn’t there before

The dust motes dance and shine in a thousand colours

The prince awakens and remembers he is a prince; he laughs that he ever could forget.

Humbled by the darkness that threatened to take him into nothingness he now knows he face of terror. He knows why he must scream every night.

It is the terror of dissolving into nothingness of being unaware of himself of being unable to see the world with wonder and gratitude

He knows it’s only the fear of not existing that shakes him out of his sleep every morning.

The monster comes every night

The prince screamed every night

But then something strange happened one day. That day when the prince quit being stingy with his love he pulled the monster by its hands

The terror dissipated and he saw the monster for what it was. A part of him. Lost and scared and twisted.

 


End file.
